Bryagh
Bryagh is the secondary antagonist of the Rankin/Bass animated film, ''The Flight of Dragons. ''The main enforcer of the sorcerer, Ommadon, Bryagh is a minor player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Ommadon summons Bryagh after he burns up the map of Saruman. Saruman brings his own dragon, Smaug, to the fray in order to combat Bryagh. Bryagh takes the first shot, blasting at Smaug with his fiery breath. Smaug, however, proves to be the superior dragon, incinerating Bryagh with his own flame breath. Heroes Vs Villains War Dragon Vs Hero When Ommadon confronts the hero, Hercules, he test the demigod's powers by summoning Bryagh to fight him. Bryagh easily knocks out the hero into a cliff. When Hercules recovers and mistakely chooses a fish as a weapon, Bryagh laughs hysterically. Bryagh then punches once more the demigod, leaving him unconcious again. When Hercules recovers, he charges at full speed at the dragon, knocking him down. The Battle at the Horned King's Castle Surviving his fight with Hercules, Bryagh becomes Ommadon's steed for a while. During the last stages of the war, however, he participates in the Battle at the Horned King's castle, along with his master and dragon army. When he witness the fall of the dragon army, Bryagh, in revenge, starts rampaging around the citadel. He didn't even feel the pain from Robin Hood's arrow, as he attempted to hurt the beast. Upon encountering Hercules, once again, Bryagh grabs the hero and attempts to kill him, only for the Beast to interfer and mess up with the dragon, leaving Bryagh to toss Hercules into a boulder. He then turns his sights on Prince Phillip, as he uses his flaming breath to incinerate him alive. However, Prince Phillip, with the aid of his good fairies, impales Bryagh to the chest, killing him. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War First Failure Ommadon sends his minion to expand his territory over the world. Initially, confronting Kayley and Juliana in their house and prepares to attack. Bryagh then ignites a part of the house, leaving Ommadon to enter in. While Bryagh deals with Juliana, in which successfully captures, Kayley gets enough time to escape. An enraged Ommadon, then, orders his minion to chase her and bring her back to him. However just as he is about to capture her, Kayley enters a mysterious magic forest, which prevents Ommadon and Bryagh from going any further, much to their frustration. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Dragons Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:The Flight of the Dragon Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains who can fly Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters